Back in the Picture 2: The Suspicious Valentine
by Silver Azure
Summary: Valentine's Day is a week away, Cody and Lani meet a penguin who bears a similar resemblance to a certain pest from her past. Is it really him? Or are Cody and Lani just paranoid? RATED K PLUS FOR MILD SWEARING AND VIOLENCE. NOW COMPLETE!
1. A Familiar Looking Someone

It was a week before Valentine's Day on Pen Gu, even though it was only seven days away the essence of love was strong in the air. Seems picture perfect right? Wrong! For you see Cody and Lani's Valentine's was about to be turned upside down by an unwanted visitor.

"Man I can't wait for the Valentine's Day luau!" exclaimed Cody

"I know...there'll be music, flowers, dancing, kissing" chuckled Lani

"It sounds picture perfect" replied Cody

Also what made the week seem picture perfect was that one year ago today was when Cody brought down Lani's prick of an ex-boyfriend Van. Nobody had seen or heard of him in quite sometime but like said before...Van was a prick and not to well liked so it wasn't a shock he wasn't really missed.

"Hey you know what I was thinking about?" asked Lani as her and Cody walked past the set-up for the luau

"What?" asked Cody

"It's just...well, you remember what happened a year ago today right?" asked Lani

"Um...not really" said Cody as he rubbed the back of his head

"Come on Cody, think" said Lani

"Drawing a blank" replied Cody

"A certain somebody came back into my life?" said Lani trying to remind Cody

"Ah...oh yeah!" exclaimed Cody

"Ring any bells now?" teased Lani

"Yep, when we took down that prick of an ex of yours" chuckled Cody

"Yeah, wonder what he's up to?" asked Lani

"Why would you even ponder that?" asked Cody

"Oh no, it's not like that...I mean it's just, did his five girlfriends rip him to pieces? Is he in hiding? What?" asked Lani

"Who cares, all I know is he's gone" said Cody

"Yeah true, hey wanna go watch the bands practice for the show?" asked Lani

"Sounds awesome!" exclaimed Cody

The two headed off to see the bands practice, arm-in-arm were the happy couple. There were many bands and instruments, ranging from guitars to drums to electric keyboards...the works! The sounds of guitars being strummed and tuned, drums being pounded, singers warming up their voices, it was surely something.

"Looks like we've got some good talent here" said Cody

"Yeah, I think it's going to be a blast this year!" exclaimed Lani

While watching the bands practice for the upcoming show, Cody in his mind was planning the date perfectly, just him and Lani! No interruptions, no non-sense, no Van to be exact.

"_Valentine's Day is going to be perfect!_" Cody happily thought to himself

Lani too was planing her perfect night with Cody, it was going to be amazing! Her and Cody, holding each other...kissing as well, and the best part was and do I dare repeat it? No Van!

"_Cody, dancing, kissing, Valentine's Day, no Van...that night is going to be perfect_" Lani thought to herself as she smiled and put her head on Cody's shoulder.

"_Man this is perfect_" Cody smiled and thought to himself

They were listening to bands practice their songs, one after another when one penguin got up on stage, he had short, messy blond hair and a distinct surfer necklace. He also played a black and white Gibson Les Paul standard, similar to that of you-know-who.

"Alright, ready guys?" asked the penguin

His band mates nodded in agreement and they began to play an all to familiar song...

"Aruba...Jamaica...ooh I wanna take you..." sang the penguin

This made Cody and Lani nearly jump, could it be? Could it really have been?

"No, that's not him...is it?" whispered Cody

"Van? No way, it can't be...he's got short blond hair and if I know Van...and I do, he'd never ever cut his hair" stated Lani

"Yeah but he's singing Kokomo" replied Cody

"Come on, you don't think he'd want to be that obvious...would he?" asked Lani

"Well...maybe we could try to talk to him, try to _lure_ him into admitting who he is" said Cody

"You know, that could work" replied Lani

The two waited for the penguin to finish his song...when he finally did, Cody and Lani decided to approach him at the foot of the stage while he was still on stage;

"That was pretty nice playing up there" said Cody

"Oh...thanks, I'm kinda new to the whole music gig" the penguin said nervously

"You sounded pretty good" added Lani

"Um...thanks" he nervously chuckled

"So, what's your name?" asked Cody

"My name? It's Evan" replied Evan

"Evan, that's a nice name...reminds me of somebody I once knew" said Lani

"Oh...well, that's...that's cool I guess...um, what are your names?" asked Evan nervously

"I'm Cody" said Cody

"I'm his girlfriend Lani" added Lani

"Um, well nice to meet you both...now if you'll excuse me, I have to grab something to eat...kinda hungry" chuckled Evan nervously

"Sure, see ya round Evan" said Lani but to no response from Evan as he ran off

"Why was he so nervous?" asked Lani

"Because he knows we're on to him" said Cody

"I'm starting to begin to think that is Van" said Lani

"What made you change your mind?" asked Cody

"Well...every time he sang the line; _come on pretty mama_, he would look at me" said Lani

_(A/N) Hey guys, so after a year of saying there was a sequel, I finally uploaded the first chapter! So why was Evan nervous? Is he hiding something? Or are Cody and Lani just paranoid? We'll find out! Until next time!_


	2. A Shocking Discovery

"Didn't you say that's what Van did on the night you first met him?" asked Cody

"Yeah...but like I said before, he wouldn't want to be that obvious...right?" asked Lani

Cody and Lani pondered whether Evan was Van or not, it was killing them but they really didn't want to come out and ask Evan; "_Hey are you Lani's prick of an ex named Van?_" That just wouldn't do. So they decided the best course of action would be to get to know Evan to decide. Cody and Lani were looking for Evan on the beach when all of a sudden...

"HELP ME I'M DROWNING!" exclaimed little Arnold feigning drowning

"_This kid is gonna drive me crazy!_" an annoyed Lani thought to herself

"Cody, go find Evan...I've got something to take care of!" exclaimed Lani as she was off to _rescue_ Arnold

Cody searched all around the beach, when there he saw Evan talking to a couple of girls by the "Squid on a Stick" stand. Cody decided to approach him...even though Evan was more interested in the girls;

"So, I'm playing in the concert on Valentine's Day" said Evan to the girls

"We'll totally be there" said one of the girls

"Yeah, totally" replied the other

"Hey, Evan what's up bro?" asked Cody

"Oh...hey, Cody...what's shaking?" asked Evan

"Oh nothing, just hanging around...surf kinda sucks today" said Cody

"I wouldn't know much about the surf today...not really my thing" replied Evan

"So you don't surf huh?" asked Cody

"Nah, I'm more a musician" replied Evan

"Well...that's cool I guess" said Cody

As the two were talking, Lani had gotten done with _rescuing_ Arnold from _drowning_, when she had noticed Cody and Evan talking to each other and she had decided to get in on the conversation herself. "Hey Evan" said Lani

"Oh...Lani, hey" said Evan nervously

Lani seemed to notice that Evan was nervous;

"Evan, you seem nervous...why is that?" asked Lani

"Nervous...me? Nah! Heh...heh" chuckled Evan nervously

"Come on Evan" encouraged Lani

"Well...it's the week before Valentine's Day and well...I don't have a Valentine" said Evan ashamed

"Aw is that it? Come on Evan I'm sure you could get any of these girls here" chuckled Lani

"Well...I was about to ask those two girls I was talking to but they walked away as Cody came to talk to me" joked Evan

"My bad" chuckled Cody

"It's all good, I'm gonna go see if I could talk to them again" said Evan

"Sure, go get 'em" said Lani

Evan smiled and then went off to talk to those two girls that he was talking to before and ask them to the Valentine's Day luau. Cody and Lani began to talk with each other;

"Did you buy his story?" asked Cody

"Well...not really but..." said Lani

"But what?" asked Cody

"What if he isn't who we think he is?" asked Lani

"Oh come on Lani! Evan's not interested in surfing for goodness sake!" exclaimed Cody

"Wait...he told you that?" asked Lani

"Yeah, Evan told me surfing isn't an interest of his, he wants to be a musician" replied Cody

"Just like Van" said Lani

"Pretty much, that and he was trying to romance those girls" added Cody

"Romancing? Ha! More like trying to add to his repertoire" chuckled Lani

"I'm beginning to suspect that Evan knows we're on to him" said Cody

"Yeah, he always gets nervous talking to me" said Lani

"Because he probably knows you're on to him, we should go and talk a little bit more and maybe we'll get a confession out of him" said Cody

"Agreed" said Lani as she nodded in agreement

Lani and Cody went to yet again look for Evan, their best bet was to look for him around the beach romancing those two girls that he was talking to earlier, sure enough he was in fact talking to those same two girls he was talking to before;

"So you girls are gonna come? I'll be looking for you" said Evan

"Yeah we'll be in the front row" said one of the girls

"See you up there cutie" said the other as she gave Evan a playful wink

Cody and Lani approached Evan;

"So, successful with the ladies I see" chuckled Cody

"It's my given talent" replied Evan triumphantly

"So pretty much music and romancing are your two talents huh?" asked Cody

"Yeah, but like I said before surfing...not so much" added Evan

Just then Lani decided to go for it all and say it, although she was quiet she felt like she had enough evidence;

"Give it up Van" said Lani sternly

"Wait...what?" asked Evan confused and offended

"Look, I know it's you OK? You don't surf, you romance innocent girls...like me and you got nervous every time you talked to me!" exclaimed Lani

Cody stood there stunned silent...

"OK, first off...I don't surf because it's not an interest of mine, second...romance innocent girls? Please, I got to know them! Third, I only got nervous because I get nervous around pretty girls!" retorted Evan

"_He thinks I'm pretty? Typical Van!_" Lani thought to herself

"You know what? I thought you guys were cool...you're not, you two are just like everybody else...always accusing me of being my brother!" exclaimed Evan

"BROTHER?" exclaimed Lani and Cody in unison.

_(A/N) There was chapter 2...shocker eh? Now I know I dropped the ball prematurely by saying that Evan in Van's brother in only the second chapter but I've got HUGE plans for future chapters and I really didn't want to keep the whole "Is Evan really Van?" angle going for too long but Van is gonna make an appearance pretty darn soon...he's gonna play a slightly bigger part in the next chapter. Until next time!_


	3. Flashbacks and Letters

Lani and Cody were shocked at what they'd just heard from Evan;

"Wait...when we were dating, Van never told me about you" said a puzzled Lani

"Of course he didn't...he's a glory hog" said Evan agitated

"Sounds like him" joked Cody

"Yeah, I mean...he actually had come to me for help" said Evan

"What do you mean?" asked Lani

"I'll tell you" said Evan

**[EVAN'S FLASHBACK]**

_It was an ordinary day in Frio De Janeiro, the surf was pretty good that day and a few of the locals were out catching some waves. I was trying to write a song for this girl who I liked and it was good because I think she liked me back and Van wasn't around to be a jerk and try to convince her to date him and not me like he's done so many times before. Anyways I'm writing the song when I hear a knocking;_

"_Who is it?" I asked_

"_EVAN DUDE OPEN UP!" it was Van panicking_

_When I let him in he was out of breath and scared;_

"_What's the matter?" I asked him_

"_T-t-they're back!" he said trying to catch his breath_

"_Who's back?" I curiously asked_

"_Marina, Summer, Savannah, Roxy and Skye! They found me, NOW HIDE ME!" exclaimed a panicked Van_

_He just ran inside and hid underneath a table that was in the back, and it wasn't until two minutes later I heard a louder knock, a pounding if you will._

"_Coming, one sec!" I yelled _

_When I went to the door, there they were...all of his girlfriends and they looked upset, I only knew Savannah and she looked the most agitated!_

"_WHERE IS HE EVAN?" she yelled_

"_Um...who?" I asked playing dumb but she kinda saw through it_

"_I HAVE NO TIME FOR GAMES YOU IDIOT! WHERE'S VAN?" she yelled as she had me by the neck_

"_I...have no...idea!" I yelled as she let go of my neck_

"_Come on girls, his spineless idiot of a brother is no use" she said as they all walked away_

_I talked to Van and told him that I was planning to come to Pen Gu for a visit and that we'd keep in contact through letters"_

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

"Wow, that's something" said Cody

"Yep, he's probably back at FDJ in hiding" replied Evan

"He could stay there for all I care" added Lani

"Yeah, you know Lani, Van told me about you" said Evan

"What did he say?" asked Lani

"He told me that you were the best thing that ever happened to him and that he was sad to lose you" said Evan

"He really said that?" asked Lani

"Yeah...then he burst into laughter and said he's happy you guys are through" added Evan

"What a jerk!" exclaimed an agitated Lani

"Don't kill the messenger" chuckled Evan

"So anyways what was I going to say...oh yeah, I've been keeping in contact with him, I have some letters stashed away if you'd like to see them" said Evan

"Sure" said Cody

"I'd like to see if that arrogant jerk said anymore things about me!" huffed Lani

The trio had went with Evan to go retrieve the letters, he had them stashed in a duffel bag and he and Van had been writing to each other constantly. Lani, Cody and Evan had went by the backstage area where Evan had his stuff, he then retrieved his duffel bag containing the letters;

"Well here ya go" said Evan as he handed them to Cody and Lani

Cody and Lani began to read them;

_Dear Evan,_

_Dude, I'm freaking out here...I'm scared that those girls are going to tear me apart limb from limb, especially Skye...man she maybe cute but it's always the cute ones you have to watch out for! Anyways I'll get back to you bro._

_-Van_

"Always watch out for the cute ones...so arrogant" said Lani

_Dear Evan,_

_What's up bro? I think those chicks abandoned the search and who's to blame them? Anyways how's Pen Gu been treating you? I haven't been there in a year but hey it's cool, listen if you run into some kid named Cody, stay away from him! He's trouble...that prick is dating my ex Lani, when I had visited Pen Gu last year he was such a jerk to me proclaiming that Lani was his and blah blah blah...then he had the nerve to sock me in the gut! He's lucky I'm such a nice guy otherwise I'd knock that smug bum into next week! Well write me back soon bro._

_-Van_

Reading this letter made Cody cross;

"Socked him? He was faking it!" exclaimed Cody

"I believe you" said Evan

Just then as Cody and Lani were going to read another letter, a penguin carrying a letter had stopped by;

"Are anyone of you Evan?" asked the penguin

"I'm Evan" said Evan

"This is for you" said the penguin as he handed Evan the letter

"Thanks pal" said Evan as the penguin then walked away

"It's a letter from Van"  
>"What's it say?" asked Lani<p>

_(A/N) Sorry to stop it here, I know I'm leaving it on another cliffhanger...I too wonder what the letter says? Oh well guess we won't find out until I post the next chapter...don't fret it will be soon! Until next time!_


	4. Van's Letter and Lani's Flashback

"Well...let's see what he wants" said Evan as he began to read the letter aloud;

_Dear Evan,_

_What's new bro? Man life is good! There was a concert here at FDJ and there I gotta tell you man I had a blast! The music was loud, the food was good and oh yeah did I mention? I met the girl of my dreams. Evan let me tell you man, she's the one! She's not like the rest dude, she made my heart beat a million miles an hour, she's sweet and pretty and a great singer. Yeah did I mention I met her after she performed on stage? Of course yours truly decided to get on that stage and sing a certain song of a certain "pretty mama" but anyways her name's Patricia and she hates being called "Pat" so don't call her that. We hit it off like nothing and now we're going out, I gotta say she's the best thing that ever happened to me! As for the others...well, I know the five must've lost my trail or something, Lani...whatever, she's with that other loser! Anyways I'll be visiting Pen Gu, me and Patricia are going to perform in the luau on Valentine's Day so we'll be seeing you in a few days._

_Van_

"What the heck does he mean by the rest?" exclaimed an offended Lani

"Loser? Last I time I checked it was because of me he went into hiding!" exclaimed an offended Cody

"I haven't even met that poor girl and already I feel bad for her" said a worried Evan

The trio were really dismayed at the news of Van's arrival, not only that but now he's got _yet another_ girlfriend as well!

"I just can't believe he has the nerve to show his face around here" said Lani

"Yeah, after getting slapped the way he did on stage one would think that, ya know...he'd be embarrassed" said Cody

"I heard about the whole event" said Evan

"I still feel bad for that poor girl though" said Lani concerned

"Yeah, I mean he's saying that _she's the one_...doesn't sound believable" replied Evan

"I remember he told me I was _the one_, by did he sure fool me good" said Lani

"Yeah, Van tried to break me and Lani up last year" said Cody

"He told me, except he didn't use the term _break up, _more like _separate for good and make it seem like he [Van] was superior_" said Evan

"Him superior? No way, like I told Cody I was a fool to get back with Van" said Lani

"You see that's why I love her" chuckled Cody

Lani chuckled back and she gave him a quick smooch.

"I have to write to Savannah, I have to tell her not to give up her search" said a determined Evan

"You really should" said Lani

"I'm going to get on it! Wish me luck" said Evan as he went to write to Savannah

"I hope they find him" said Cody

"Yeah same here" replied Lani

**[LATER ON THAT DAY]**

Cody and Lani went for a walk on the beach, there was something Cody wanted to ask her but he felt he couldn't...though he had to;

"Hey Lani, there's something I wanted to ask you" said Cody

"Sure, ask away" replied Lani

"Well, when you and Van dated...I remember he said you guys had two prior arguments before he came back, what were they?" asked Cody

Just then Lani stopped in her tracks, took a deep breath and sighed;

"You really wanna know?" asked Lani

"Yeah, tell me" said Cody

"Alright, here's the story of the first" said Lani;

_After we met at that luau, we were the happiest of couples...I used to brag that I was with the cutest guy on the island. He was an angel, he used to tell me how pretty I was and everything and I felt like I was on top of the world until...it was one Friday night and Van and I had planned a small date, a get together if you will, when I went to visit him...I saw what no girl would ever want to see her boyfriend doing; he was with another girl! We argued and yelled at each other and I was so hurt and betrayed at the same time, he'd make up lie after lie after lie and he stormed out. We were done...until four months later, this time our argument happened because I decided to two-time him with another guy, don't worry it was nothing serious. Only this time, Van's jealous rage kicked in...he charged at the guy but the guy moved and Van knocked into me, not even caring how I was, Van left me there crying and hurt, thank goodness for my uncle Big Z, he took care of me that night. Then last year when Van came back...he just used that suave persuasion of his, he convinced me to forget the past and move on...and sadly I did but I broke it off with him after you caused him to go in hiding._

"Wow Lani...what a total prick, I mean he goes beyond a prick" said Cody disgusted

"Now you see why I really want revenge on him" said Lani

"Don't worry, I'm sure Evan's writing that letter as we speak" said Cody

Cody was right, Evan was writing a letter...but not to Savannah like he said.

_(A/N) So who was Evan writing to? Also I hope I didn't get offtrack with Lani's back story about her and Van's past but it's going to set the stage partly for a future chapter and possibly and I said POSSIBLY (Which with me normally means 'yes') sequel to this one. Until next time!_


	5. A Shroud of Decency and A Mystery

"I wonder what Evan's gonna tell Savannah?" wondered Cody

Little did Cody and Lani know, Evan wasn't writing to Savannah but he was writing to somebody else...

_Dear Van,_

_Nice to hear you finally found true love...guess the sixth girl is the charm eh? So you're performing on Pen Gu? That's pretty awesome bro I can't wait to hear you play and meet your new girl. Anyways down to business bro, that Cody guy you've told me so much about, he's been talking a big game about you saying that you're not talented and has referred to you as a prick multiple times. Lani is completely over you but before I left to write you I overheard her telling Cody that riveting tale of how she broke up with you the second go around...anyways bro, I'm looking forward to seeing you again and hey I forgot to thank you for that solid you did for me at that concert we did last year, I'm still with that girl and...I may be pining for another._

_Sincerely,_

_Evan._

After Evan was done writing his letter he had put it in an envelope and waited for the mail carrier, he figured maybe this was a good time to talk to Cody and Lani as he overheard Lani tell the tale of her and Van's second break up. Evan went outside and saw Lani just looking around watching the bands perform while Cody was in the mood to catch a little surf, Lani on the other hand wasn't as she was a little upset at her remembering the story. Evan decided to approach her;

"Hey Lani, I just wrote that letter to Savannah...Van is in for a treat" chuckled Evan

"Yeah...I just don't get him" said Lani

"What do you mean?" asked Evan

"I mean, you told me yourself he used to steal girls from you...I mean doesn't he have any shroud of decency?" asked Lani

"Well...there was this concert" said Evan

_You see, it was last summer and I had met this girl named Judy, she was amazing especially those markings she had running down her arms she was a beaut! I talked to her and she told me her favorite song was "Hey Jude" because her father used to sing it to her until he passed away. So I told her me and my brother were performing and I would sing it, so anyways it was time for the concert and I was on the piano and Van was playing guitar and we had friends on bass and drums. So I began to sing and I could see her standing in the front of the crowd but she had her eyes on Van._

"Let me guess, he pulled one of his tricks on her right?" interrupted Lani

"Not really" said Evan

_As I was saying, so we were performing and she was ogling him and I was worried but for some reason I saw him look at me and he mouthed the words "don't worry, I got you" I didn't know what he meant or anything. When the concert ended I got a chance to talk to Judy and then I saw Van approaching us and he looked upset. _

"_You are by far the worst singer I've ever performed with! I swear I could've sang that song in my sleep! Don't you ever ask me to perform with you again!" he yelled_

_I didn't know what was going on but I followed his lead until I saw Judy was upset;_

"_Hey, he was really good...lay off!" she yelled defending me_

"_Hey bro, was I talking to that tramp?" he exclaimed with an attitude_

"_Excuse me?" exclaimed Judy_

"_You're excused, who are you anyways?" he said snobbishly_

"_I'm Evan's girlfriend" she replied proudly as she hugged me _

"_Evan? Girlfriend? Only time I'd ever hear those words in the same sentence is if the words **Will never get a** were in the middle" he exclaimed _

"_Wow...you have issues, come on Evan" she said as we walked away_

_I just remember looking back at Van and he was smiling, it all made sense...he knew I liked her but she liked him so he'd treat her like trash so she'd see how much of a jerk he was and how nice a guy I am!_

"Wow...Van giving up a girlfriend?" said an astounded Lani

"Yeah, say where's Cody?" asked Evan

"He's surfing" said Lani

As indeed Cody was but the waves were dying down and he got out of the water, when all of a sudden a penguin with a film crew approached him;

"What's up?" asked Cody as he stuck his board in the sand

"Sick run kid, we're hear to film the concert but we're also gonna get some shots of some surfers and a few interviews as well" said the director

"Sounds pretty cool" said Cody

"Mind if we get our first with you?" asked the director

"Sure bro sounds awesome!" said Cody excited

"Alright, oh by the way my name's Martin and what's yours?" asked Martin

"Cody. Cody Maverick" replied Cody

"Pleased to meet you, so let's get this started, roll camera" said Martin

"Interview with Cody Maverick, take one!" said the cameraman

"Hey what's up surfers it's Martin D coming to you live from Pen Gu, we just caught wind of a hot young surfer named Cody Maverick! Cody what's up brother?" said Martin

"Nothing much bro, just catching some waves...can't wait for that sick concert!" exclaimed Cody

"Yeah man, which group you excited to see first? _The Surfin' Twins? Slash n' Trash? Ankle Biter? Van and Patricia, what?" _asked Martin

"Wait...did you say Van and Patricia?" asked Cody

"Yeah...why you a fan? I am! They're latest single _Nighttime_ was so off the charts, Van on keyboard, Patricia on the drums! Woo!" exclaimed Martin

"Wait...he doesn't play guitar?" asked Cody

"I hear he gave it up, so what's your favorite song? Let me guess it's _Nighttime _right? Or, or _Photos?" _asked Martin

"Are you kidding me? Van is a total prick! He tried to separate me and my girlfriend last year because she used to date him and he wanted her back! He's a total jerk!" exclaimed Cody in disgust

"Wow, you heard it hear folks! What else do you hate about him?" asked Martin

"What's not to hate? He thinks he's cool, he thinks he's what women want, he thinks he's the alpha-male and he thinks he's talented!" exclaimed Cody

"Ha ha! You really hate him! Hey as a joke, why don't you look into the camera and say _Where are you Van?_" joked Martin

"Where are you Van?" exclaimed Cody looking into the camera

"Louder!" chuckled Martin

"WHERE ARE YOU VAN?" exclaimed Cody louder

All of a sudden Cody felt a tapping on his shoulder.

_(A/N) So who was tapping on Cody's shoulder? I wonder who it was. Also, yes I know this chapter is a tad late but I had a bout with viral gastroenteritis aka the Stomach Flu. Another thing I do not own Hey Jude, that's the Beatles belonging. One last thing the newly formed Van and Patricia and their songs "Nighttime" and "Photos" are a play on this band I saw named Matt and Kim and I heard their songs "Daylight" and "Cameras" both of which I do not own._


	6. Bad Blood

When Cody turned around to see who was tapping him on the shoulder, and when he did to his surprise there was Van with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend Patricia and both were giving Cody an ice cold stare, then Van approached Cody who was giving him an equally icy cold stare;

"So you think all of this is funny, right?" asked Van in a menacing tone

"Yeah, I do" replied Cody

"Why don't you say it to my face?" asked Van

"Yeah, I'll say it to your face" replied Cody standing his ground

"Go ahead" said Van

"I don't like you Van, you're not cool, you're not talented, you're not the self proclaimed ladies' man you think you are...and..uh.." said Cody beginning to stutter a little

"Uh...uh...uh..uh...uh" stuttered Van mocking Cody

"What're you gonna do?" asked Cody

"Oh you're gonna stutter and get a little nervous? You tell me I'm not talented? Hello! Me and Patricia are getting our big break! I am talent! I'm sick of everyone bringing up my womanizing past! I'm sick of everyone saying _Van is a prick, Van is a loser, Van is this, Van is that!_" yelled Van

Cody wasn't fazed at all.

"I'm making it along with my new girlfriend! She means the world to me, Lani was just one girl...you can have her! I'm gonna make it while you're chasing some stupid pipe dream to be a world class surfer like that poser Big Z...oh what you wanna say something? Go ahead say it!" exclaimed Van at the top of his lungs

After Van's little tirade, something had just snapped in Cody's head, was it the fact that Van insulted Lani or the fact that he insulted Cody's idol? Whatever the case this caused Cody to snap as he attempted to tackle Van. Only Van kinda saw it coming and was able to intercept him;

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Patricia

Van and Cody were in a little grappling battle as Cody tried to raise his fin to choke Van but Van grabbed Cody's arm;

"You wanna go? Not today Cody!" exclaimed Van

"Don't hurt him Van!" exclaimed a crew member

Just then Martin stepped in to separate the two as Van went back to Patricia and she quickly put her arm around Van to try and calm him down.

"Whoa, whoa can't we all just get along?" joked Martin

"This ain't over Cody, not by a long shot!" exclaimed Van as he and Patricia walked away

"What a jackass" said Patricia to Van

"Yeah, I could've taken him though" said Van

"C'mon baby, let's get to practice" said Patricia

"Man that was some great footage man...by the by, you could've easily taken Van down" chuckled Martin

"Thanks man, if you don't mind...I've got some business to take care of" said Cody

"Sure kid, thanks for the footage!" exclaimed Martin

"Anytime bro!" exclaimed Cody as he ran off to tell Lani that Van was back

Cody had headed back to the stage area where Lani was talking to Evan and he began to tell Lani about what happened;

"You will never...guess who I...just...saw" said Cody out of breath

"Who?" asked Lani

"Van, right?" asked Evan

"Wait...how did?" asked Cody still catching his breath

"I knew he was coming...we've been keeping in contact and...I never wrote to Savannah" said Evan ashamed

"WHAT?" yelled Cody and Lani in unison

"Look he's my brother, he's kinda helped me throughout the past" said Evan pleading his case

"I thought you said you hated him!" exclaimed Lani

"I did...but he helped me get a girlfriend" said Evan

"Where is she then?" asked Lani

"We broke up" said Evan again ashamed

"Really?" asked Cody

"Yeah...Judy found out it was a set up and she left me" said Evan

Just then, guess who got up on stage? Come on, I'm serious...oh fine! It was Van and Patricia. They both stepped up to the keyboard and drums respectively, Van and Patricia gave Cody and Lani an icy stare as they began to practice. Van began warming up by playing some notes and Patricia banging the drums in rhythm. Van couldn't take his eyes off Cody and that began to irk him;

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer!" exclaimed Cody

"Wanna come up here and say that to my face?" exclaimed Van

"Come on bro, chill!" exclaimed Evan trying to be the peace keeper but to no avail

"Evan, don't even associate with them...they're trouble!" exclaimed Van

"Trouble? Excuse me? You're the one who caused most of my problems!" exclaimed Lani

"So you're the girl who broke his heart? Disgusting!" exclaimed Patricia

"I'm sorry nobody was talking to you!" exclaimed Cody

"Whoa, don't you ever talk to her like that again!" exclaimed Van

"Yeah, you wish you had a girlfriend like me!" exclaimed Patricia

"Ha! He already has one...me!" exclaimed Lani

"You know what, screw this! We got our songs memorized, who needs practice...come on Patricia we're outta here!" exclaimed Van as they both got up

"Right behind you babe" said Patricia as she walked off with Van

"Typical Van, always running from everything!" exclaimed Lani

"Whatever, when we become famous I'll send ya a postcard!" taunted Van

"What a jerk" said Lani

Meanwhile, Evan was just standing there astounded at the bad blood between the two couples.

_(A/N) Wow...talk about you're typical rivalry! Also Van and Cody's first confrontation...I got that idea from that show H8r, it got canceled but the confrontation was between some dude and WWE superstar The Miz so all credit goes to H8r. Hey look, a second chapter where there's no cliffhanger...I'm so generous. Until next time!_


	7. Backstage Brawling

"I just can't believe those two!" exclaimed Lani

"Yeah, I know" replied Cody

"Look...I'll go talk to him" said Evan

"Why?" asked Cody

"Don't worry about it" said Evan

Evan then proceeded to look for where Van and Patricia had gone to, meanwhile Cody and Lani were just watching some bands final preparations as the concert was a mere four and a half hours away.

"You know what he said about you before?" asked Cody to Lani

"What did he say?" asked Lani

"He said that to him you were just _one girl_" said Cody

"He's just jealous" chuckled Lani

Meanwhile, Evan had found Van and Patricia who were sitting on the beach but far from the stage area making out.

"Hey uh...Van did I get you at a bad time?" asked Evan

"No Evan, me giving up kissing my girlfriend to chat with my little brother? Perfect timing" said Van sarcastically

"Very funny, look dude I think Cody wants to fight you or something" said Evan

"Bro, he's not gonna do anything...now go I'm rehearsing" said Van as he and Patricia continued kissing

"Whatever" said Evan as he walked away

Evan had walked back to the concert area where Cody and Lani were still fuming a little bit because of their tirade;

"Hey guys...I talked to him and..." said Evan

"Go away!" interrupted Cody

"Wait...why?" asked Evan

"Because you lied to us!" exclaimed Lani

"Look, like I said before he's my brother...family before friends!" exclaimed Evan

"Look, just go alright?" said Cody

"Fine...the heck with you both! I hope you both get what's coming to you when Van gets on stage!" exclaimed Evan

"What do you mean?" asked Cody

"Wait...no you weren't supposed to hear that!" exclaimed Evan as he began to back away

"What do you mean Evan?" exclaimed Lani

"I didn't say a word!" exclaimed Evan as he ran off to tell Van he unfortunately spilled the beans

Evan had gone to the same spot where Van and Patricia were and lo and behold they were still kissing each other and Van saw Evan out of the corner of his eye and he stopped kissing his girl and he was visibly aggravated;

"What now Evan?" asked Van

"I accidentally told Cody and Lani of your plan to humiliate them" said Evan embarrased

"Are you stupid Evan?" exclaimed Patricia

"Really man!" added Van

"Look bro I'm sorry!" pleaded Evan

"Argh! Fine! Don't worry!" exclaimed Van

"What do you plan to do?" asked Patricia

"Don't worry about that...we got time" said Van

"So what should I do?" asked Evan

"Go backstage, tell them you're waiting on me...you're my assistant" said Van

"Um...okay" said Evan confused

" You're gonna invite them backstage because you're gonna tell them you've got a plan to humiliate me and then...We're gonna jump that bum Cody, two brothers man!" exclaimed Van

"I don't think I like that plan" said Evan upset

"You do it or don't bother coming back home with me and Patricia!" exclaimed Van

"Wait...what?" asked Evan confused

"She's moving in" said Van

"Oh fine!" exclaimed Evan as he headed back to the stage area to do what he was told

When he got there, Cody and Lani were nowhere to be found...he looked all over for them, he checked backstage and there they were;

"What're you guys doing here?" asked Evan

"We're gonna humiliate Van and his girlfriend during the concert" said Cody devilishly

"Oh...I was actually here for the same thing!" said Evan...lying

"Good, you should humiliate them with us...I mean you said it yesterday that you had dismay for Van" said Lani

"Yeah...you're right" said Evan

**[FINALLY THE CONCERT BEGINS!]**

It was time for the concert, there was a huge crowd and cameras everywhere! There were couples kissing and couples hugging as it was Valentine's Day. The first band up were The Surfin' Twins, Evan, Cody and Lani were waiting backstage for Van and Patricia.

"We're gonna get them good!" exclaimed Cody

After almost a half hour of waiting...Van and Patricia finally entered backstage as they were on next, the first things they immediately saw were Cody, Evan and Lani!

"What are you all doing here?" asked Van pretending to be puzzled

"You know why" said Cody

"I do, come on Evan!" exclaimed Van

"No Van...I'm with them" said Evan standing his ground

"Wait...what?" exclaimed Van

"I've put up with you too much! It's time you got what's coming to you!" exclaimed Evan as he pushed Van to the ground

"_Wow...that felt good!_" Evan thought to himself

"Good job Evan!" exclaimed Lani as she patted Evan's shoulder

Patricia was disgusted with Evan but Van was really angry, he quickly got to his feet and grabbed Evan by the neck and made a fist;

"You backstabber! Evan this is gonna hurt me a lot more than it's gonna hurt you!" exclaimed Van as he pulled his fist back to haul off and punch Evan but as he was doing that, Lani jumped in and grabbed Van's fist!

"Don't you go to hit him!" exclaimed Lani

Van quickly pushed Lani to the ground with his might and Patricia went over to restrain her, Van had went to punch Evan but then Van felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and there was Cody who quickly punched Van right in the face with all his might and Van hit the ground!

"Van! Oh my God!" exclaimed Patricia rushing to his aid

"Hey guys, you're on next" said a stagehand oblivious to what went on

"No we're not! I gotta take Van to get some help, he's hurt!" exclaimed Patricia

Van had regained consciousness and saw Patricia helping him up, he put his arm around her and she took him out through the backstage area but before they left, Van had one thing to say to Cody;

"This ain't over Cody...not by a long shot" said Van coldly as he and Patricia left

The crowd had booed wildly when they got wind that Van and Patricia weren't going to perform but quickly went from jeers to cheers when Ankle Biter performed.

"You alright Lani?" asked Cody coming to her aid

"Yeah, I'm good...way to knock him out!" said Lani as she hugged Cody

"You too Evan, I'm proud that you stood up to your brother like that" said Lani as she gave Evan a hug as well

"Thanks, that felt good pushing him like that" replied Evan

"Well...let's go enjoy the concert" said Cody as he, Lani and Evan left through the backstage area and went to join the crowd, and to savor their victory!

**THE END!**

_(A/N) Wow...who knew Cody had such a strong punch? Well Van got what was coming to him! I too am proud of Evan. I want to thank you for reading this (Especially Animation Universe 2005 and Private2Kowalski who guessed right as to who was tapping on Cody's shoulder, you guys both rock!) Also a quick heads up, yes a third fic is in the works! I don't know when I will post it but believe you me, you're not gonna wait a year like this one! So thanks again to all who read and reviewed...don't stop being cool! Until next time._


End file.
